Remember me!
by Blackenflames
Summary: I came into the world of Vampire Knight not willingly. Don't get me wrong, I love the story and the great author Matsuri Hino but actually going to their world forever wasn't what I had in mind. I didn't plan to interfere with any of the plot. However what I didn't realize, just me being in the story, I'm getting in problems I don't belong. Pairing undecided for now
1. Prolong

This is basically where it all began, how my stupid self, got stuck in the world Vampire Knight...

The cool breeze felt so good as I walked in Barns Noble. It was currently 105 degrees outside in the boiling state of Oklahoma. Usually I wouldn't dare step out the house for anything in this weather, but I was running low on books to read. Yes, I could use some online book but can I just say its not the same when actually having it! I love having it physically in my hand, turning pages after page. _Great, I probably sound like some weirdo that has book-fetish or something._ The cashiers said there normal welcome to Barns and Noble as I smiled like I really cared. I went to the manga section hoping to find something quick to read. I glanced up and down seeing many series of Naruto, Death Note, and Bleach. I saw one of my favorite series Vampire knight at the bottom shelf. I remember finishing the series all in one day and watching the anime the next day. _Man, I wished there was more volumes that Matsuri Hino made._ I let out a sad sigh picking up the first volume reminiscing of everything that happened. As I was about to put the book back I saw another manga " special edition Vampire Knight". My heart nearly popped out of my chest as I took it from the shelf. It had the rose symbol like the series but something was a bit different about it. I opened the first page and freakishly enough there was a warning.

 _Do Not Read. Unless you want to live in world filled with bloodsucking vampires_

This sounds like something Zero would say. I turned the page and saw short paragraph. However another warning label was at the bottom. _Okay I know there trying to make it the book more entertaining with the fake warning labels but its a bit too much. There's literately 10 warning labels ! What kind Vampire Knight is this? This is just part of the product right ?_ I decided to skim through the manga only to find most of the pages blank. What the hell?! I finally stop at a page where it had words

 _She died in that snowy night like many others ._

 _Live out her life, Like she was meant to_

 _my beloved Akira live on_

Suddenly a pain in my neck occurred. It was as if my body was being drain out of nowhere. I tried to yell out for help but nothing came out. Then I started to feel my body drop and finally I can see a by stander calling out for help. _About damn time someone notice me!_ But I guess we both didn't know it was already too late because everything went dark.

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**

 **I'm trying to make my character not so much of a mary-sue.**


	2. Let the story begin

**I don't own Vampire Knight**

Aching was the first thing I felt going across my whole body. Opening my eyes, I found myself laying out in an open area that was covered in snow. I tried to lift up my arms and was shocked to see how small they were. Looking down at my body there was many things that were wrong. One, I dont remember being this short. Two, the clothes Im wearing isn't what I wore in Barns and Noble thats for sure. The gray shirt is way too big almost reaching my ankles. I was relieved to find I had shorts on thinking it was one of those dreams where I had no pants. Wait, am I dreaming? I dipped my hand in the snow feeling the cold begin to sting my fingers. No, this cant be real? How did I end up outside? I moved my small hand across the snow to find somthing stiff and hard. Dusting off the snow, seeing for what it was, a scream was beggng to escape my lips. It was an arm that would most likely belong to some kid. I scrambled away from the body feeling my breath coming short.

"This has to be dream. C'mon May, wake up!" I said to myself closing my eyes tight as I pinched my skin as hard as I can. A gust of harsh wind blew hard against me reminding me this wasn't dream. But it has to be dream because if not...where the hell am I?

I looked around to find nothing but snow and lots of green pine trees. Thinking I was alone, I saw someone out from the distane. From where I could see it looked like a little girl with really long brown hair in a long frilly coat. Not thinking twice, I lifted my feet trying to race toward her. Its better to be with someone than alone and maybe she could tell me where I am. It felt like eternity to catch up to her with the snow feeling like cement each time I took a step. When I was finally catching up, out of nowhere a man with a long dark jacket appeared.

"Are you two lost, little girls" He said with a sinister tone that made me freeze.

Why does that sound so familar...

I grabbed the girl in front of me by her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with her big brown eyes and suddenly my whole mouth went dry.

This girl looks like Yuki Kuran and if she is Yuki Kuran then that means that ...The vampire shot out his fangs before I could even finish my thought. I pulled her behind me praying to God that if this is Vampire knight then Kaname better hurry his pureblood butt and save us!

I covered Yuki holding her small body against mine so that if anyone was going to get hurt it was me first. The man grabbed hold of my face strongly, and instantly aiming for my neck. I could hear Yuki screaming in the background for it to stop. Then when I thought it was all going to be over the vampire was thrown to the ground already dead.

Yuki hurried and stood next to me as we both gazed at our "hero".

"You are a disgrace to all vampires" Kaname said his hand covered of the mans blood he killed.

"Are you two all right" He said lickng the blood from his finger tips. Kaname is even more creepier as child. He gave a warming look to Yuki and a look towards me as of what the hell am I doing here. Trust me Kaname, nobody wants me out of here than I do.

He let out his hand asking for Yuki to hold on to which she gladly took. I was hoping he would only hold Yuki's hand throughout the walk but he extended his other hand towards me. Its as if he's testing me whether I would run screaming. If I didn't read the manga I probably would have but since this is Vampire Knight the person I can't mess with is Kaname Kuran. Grabbing his hand, he gazed down at me with his brown eyes very similar to Yuki's eyes. How did Yuki not know he was her brother, they pratically look alike, well, to me atleast. Crap, since I'm in the anime I have to be careful with everything I say. Saying something that happens in the manga can screw up the plot or even the characters. So I need to find a way out. I need to get back home as soon as possible. But where do I even begin?

As I expected, we were heading to Kain Cross' house. He was already outside his porch waiting for their arrival. When he spotted me, he gave Kaname a questionable look. I felt like the person that wasn't invited to a certain party. When we came inside Cross was racing to get the blankets to cover me and Yuki in. He had food out already set on the coffee table.

"What is your name" Kain asked me with a true gentle smile. Should I say my real name? Yeah, there shouldn't be anything wrong with that. Im just being overly cautious.

"My name is M- Akira" I suddenly blurt out. Wait, what the hell did I just say!

"Hmm Akira. I believe I heard of that name. You were one of the many children that were takin by the bad vampires." He said softly trying to sympathize with me.

"Does that mean I can go back to my parents?" I asked even though the people they were talking about weren't my real family. Cross lowered his eyes obviously indicating something horrible had happened.

"From what I remember, the children that were taken away by these vampires, usually murdered their family" Kaname said. I can feel Yuki squeeze my hand tight. I forget she doesn't really talk at this point maybe I should stop talking as well. I leaned my head against Yuki, as they tried to force her to eat.

When I started to fall asleep I can hear the Vampire Knight opening song being played quietly. No one heard this but me obviously but it was there to remind me that I wasn't home anymore. Oh God, do I miss home.

 **First chapter. Please send me your thoughts.**


	3. So Far so good, I guess

Remember me!

 _So Far so good, I guess..._

I woke up the next day with a strong belief that everything that happened was just a dream. However, when I woke up seeing Yuki sound asleep curled up next to me, my heart sank deeper in my chest. _I'm not home; my family and friends are probably worried sick about me._ Tears were already trying to escape but I kept wiping my eyes fearing that someone would see.  
 _At least I'm not in this alone, Yuki is as clueless as I am since she could hardly tell what food was_. Knowing this kind of made me feel better but didn't ecape the fact that this was her world and not mine. Sitting up carefully not to disturb her, I tried to get out of bed. Luckily for me Yuki is so deep in sleep that not even an earthquake would wake her up.

 _What should do?_ _I can't keep living in this world as if I belong here._ I sat on the floor trying to think what to do. _I could try to figure out who Akira is. I mean thats a place to start since for now I'm her._

A knock came from the door first before the headmaster came inside. He didnt seem suprise to find me awake. "Goodmorning, do you want to come down and eat"

"Ok" I said. Once I said that Yuki started to wake up. She instantly grabbed hold of my hand. Her hand was slightly shaking but stopped once she knew it was me. _Its crazy how much the story doesnt tell about Yuki without Zero._

"C'mom Yuki, lets go eat" I smiled which she happily responded back with a nod.

The last couple days Yuki's been constantly by my side. Usually I would get completely annoyed by this in my own world, but yet suprisingly I found it comforting. The headmaster has been trying to get Yuki and Kaname on good terms since Yuki figured out he was vampire. Since that incident she was terrified to see him. The headmaster lied about every single word to Kaname concerning Yuki. What got me questioning was how Kaname kept falling for it every time. _I thought purebloods were better than this._

Today was no different once Kaname barge through the door. I started to get used to his presence and gave him _are -you kidding-me_ look.

"I recieved an email saying you two were being chased by a vampire" He said his eyes filled with true fear. At this point the headmaster walked by.

"Good evening Kaname what brings you here?" Kain said innocently.

"I shook off the guards and rushed over here...but I take... _you lied"_ He said calmly but his actions said otherwise when his nails started scratching the wall. He immediately stopped when he remembered I was in the room.

"I thought you said lieing was bad" I said turning towards the headmaster who suppose to be the parent but is currently slacking of teaching us whats right and wrong.

"Make sure Yuki doesn't follow his bad examples of lieing, Akira" Kaname said patting my head. _Pfft yeah right, just wait until Zero gets in the picture._

 _"_ I'm never going to believe anything you say" Kaname said acting more like a child.

"Are you sure about that " I couldn't help but say once Cross started to scream out Kaname for him to come to see something.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kuran rushed towards the door only to find Yuki trying to dress herself.

"Yuki got dressed by herself!" The headmaster awed. _These were my favorite scenes from the manga._ Kaname bursted out laughing and the headmaster thinking he had gone berserk.

"What should we do, Akira!" The headmaster said grabbing my shoulders.

"How would I know, I'm just a kid!" I reminded him. After Kaname finnally stopped laughing, he apologized and started to leave.

At this point me and the headmaster were silently watching Yuki chase after Kaname. My heart always melt when I see this. _So cute!_

"Kaname...kana...me?"

"SHE SAID HER FIRST WORDS" The headmaster and I cried in unison. _Oh crap, I'm getting way too attached already._

~ **XXX** ~

As months went by everything was getting somewhat easier. Going to school was probably the hardest, since it regard to wearing uniforms. I've been so used to public school all my life that wearing uniforms feel so restricted. Just for not having the red bow that went with the girl's clothing, I was already sent to the principle's office. When Yuki found out about this , she was freaking out that I was becoming some delinquent. Even Kaname was worried about this which was a total suprise for me.

Despite that Kaname's favorite is Yuki, he wasn't that much of a jerk in singling me out. In fact when he came over, he would play with all of us. We had lame tea parties and he would attempt to teach me how to play chess. I didn't know what was worse, chess or Kaname beating me in chess.

"It's okay Akira, maybe you'll win next time" Kaname smiled patting my head again. I couldn't help but pout crossing my arms.

"It's time for me to leave, goodbye Akira and Yuki" He said giving a long glance to Yuki. She hurried and ran to give him a tight hug.

"Are you not going to give Kaname-sama a hug goodbye, Akira" Yuki said her arms still wrapped around Kaname.

"Uh, I'm not really the hugging type" I smiled sheepishly which was true. I was never comfortable giving hugs or recieving them.

"It's okay, Akira" he said and wave one last goodbye. Well, so far everything was going great even though I haven't made any progress about Akira and her family. My plan was to check the headmaster office for the hundrenth time to hopefully find something new. However what I didn't plan was the next major character to come over tonight.

The headmaster was gone for sometime and just when I started to get worried he came from the front door. He had Zero in front of him completely broken. He explained to us that Zero and his family were attacked by a bad vampire. At this point, I made Yuki did everything that she did in the manga.

She led Zero to the bathroom to wash the blood off. I, on the other hand was watching TV. Some detective show was on that was kind of similar to Law & Order but not really. I stayed up as long as I can or as long as the headmaster would let me before he sent me off to bed. When I felt that everyone was asleep, I went out toward the headmaster's office. I didnt want to turn on any of the lights thinking it would give me away.

Using the walls to guide me though the dark, my toe hit something hard. Biting my lower lip to prevent me to curse, I saw Zero with his door open staring blankly at me. _Just freaking great!_

"Hi" I waved awkwardly. He continued to stare at me expecting an explaination.

"I'm getting water"

The staring game still continued.

"Fine. I'm not getting water." I rolled my eyes, not quitting on my plan.

"Why are you here?" He spoke finally.

" The same reason as you" I answered.

 **Thank you** **ali5tvd for being the 1st reviewer (^_^)**


	4. Home sweet, Home

Beware of spelling and grammar. (I'll fix it later).

 _I don't own Vampire Knight_

 _Home sweet, home_

Now that we have Zero, Yuki is focused on him like my dog when he sees new people. _Okay maybe that's not a good analogy of her, but I had to pull her off of him before he starts snapping. I mean I'm pretty sure he needs a bit of space, his whole family were recently killed by a pureblood. He has to grieve at some point, right? Or m_ _aybe everyone has a different way of dealing with loss. I don't know, I think I'm over thinking this._ I sipped my coffee as I read the newspaper. The headmaster referred me as having an old soul which he wasn't far off.

"Drinking too much coffee is going to stop your growth" The headmaster said as he pour himself some tea.

"It's worth it" I muttered thinking that coffee is the only thing that keeps me sane anymore. As I started to munch on my toast, Zero came out of his room.

"Why are you always up so early? There's no school today." He said as he sat across from me. I'm sort of surprised how much Zero talks to me. He doesn't spill his guts to me, but it's astonishing that he actually says few words.

"It's been a force of habit" I said. My mom always woke up early to work and came home late. She owned a restaurant that she closes and opens. Early in the morning is the only mother and daughter time we had.

I went back to reading the newspaper mostly reading the popular celebrity. So far the celebrity in this world isn't as crazy than my world. _Then again most celebrities in this world are vampires...so maybe the crazies aren't that bad._ Glancing at the next page, I found an article of some family. It was a sad tragic of some psycho path breaking into their home. When I thought it couldn't have anything to do with me. I found my name on the paper being adopted and rescued by the headmaster. Akira's home is in town. Noticing from the black and white picture, it wasn't far from here either.

"Hey, Headmaster, do you think I can go into town by myself" I asked as sweetly as I can. I'm sure that in some time in the manga, Yuki was allowed to go into town by herself.

"I don't know..." the headmaster hesitated.

"Its early in the day, and I won't be long" I promised. Zero tensed a bit. I'm guessing he's wondering why I'll go out at all.

"Okay, but don't be long-

"Can I come too Akira" Yuki said with her big brown eyes pleading. _Of all the days you wake up late, you choose today to wake up early!_

 _"_ Sure" I said but in reality, but wishing she would just stay.

"I'll come too" Zero said getting up to grab his coat.

"Great" I tried to smile. _Why the heck does Zero want to come?_ _He's going to make this trip much harder._

~ **XXX** ~

The city was a bit crowded for it to be early in the morning. Yuki was eager to go shopping as for me, I was hoping to ditch them. _I dont think I can go to Akira's house with out seeming_ _suspicious_ _._

"So what did you want to come into town for Akira" Yuki asked holding a few bags.

"I was hoping to find some books to read" I lied gazing everywhere for the house.

"Couldn't you just go to the schools library instead of going out to town" Zero said already growing uncertain of me. _Give me a break, Zero! Was he always this detailed about things in the manga._

"Yeah but I didn't find anything I like" I said wanting to get off this topic. After walking for a couple of minutes, we found the library. However there was another store that Yuki wanted to see about three stores away.

"You can go to the library Akira, I'll be over there" she pointed to a market that was selling homemade scarfs or something.

"Are you sure, you don't want us to come" If anything happened to Yuki on my watch, I can see my death being slow and painful from Kaname. _Sure it seems like he's cool with me, but anything were to happen to his precious Yuki...I don't even want to think of the consequences._

"I'll be fine" She said but by then was racing off. I looked over to my side to still find Zero next to me. He's so quiet that I often forget he tagged along.

"Don't you want to go with her" I questioned since in the manga he was always worried about her.

"Why are you really here?" Zero said getting straight to the point.

"What do you-" He didn't even give me a chance to finish when he pulled out a piece of the newspaper I was reading. He must of grabbed it before we left.

"Your expression said it all but... how can you not remember where your own house is at, if its this close" He questioned.

"I don't remember most things that happened. I thought visiting my home would help me remember" I answered.

"Clearly, we passed your house a few blocks down, I was waiting for you to do something." He said giving me a dumb stare. I was tempted to reply something smart but from behind Zero I saw Kaname among the crowd of people. _Zero isn't suppose to meet him yet!_ I instantly grabbed his shoulders forcing him to the direction that wasn't where Kaname was at.

"Well, lead the way buddy" I said pushing him faster.

"Wait what about Yuki?!"

"The house shouldn't be that far, just show me where its at and you can go back to her. And besides I already saw a friend of the headmaster walking with her. I'm pretty sure he's not going to let anything bad happen to her" I said hoping to ease his worry

"Whose the headmaster friend?" He said persisting to ask so many questions. W _hy does_ _he intend to make things so difficult for me._

 _"_ You'll meet him soon enough, and do you honestly think the headmaster would have let us go into town without someone watching us" I said hoping to end all his suspicious. He thought about it for a second and finally accepted my lie.

"Fine but quit pushing me. It's annoying" He said coldly forcing my hands off his shoulder.

~ **XXX~**

The house didn't look exactly like the photo in the newspaper. There were lots of weeds and spray paint on the wooden fence. In fact the house looked so worn out, a small breeze could probably tumble it down. I slowly made my way into the front porch with Zero following behind.

 _I HATE THIS PLACE_ _! a sudden voice screamed in my head._

My head instantly pounded as if someone threw a larger boulder at my forehead. _Are these Akira's memories?_ I can see shimmers of a girl sitting on lawn crying. She quickly disappeared as I continued to walk up the steps to the door. The door was badly painted with most of paint peeling off.

"Home sweet home" I said bitterly as I pushed the door open. Inside the house wasn't as bad as the front lawn. The living room seemed pretty ordinary except there weren't any photos of Akira except of a man and woman. They looked sane people but what kind of parents don't have a picture of their own daughter.

There was a stair case next to the door which I assume is where Akira's room was. The steps creaked loudly each time we took a step. When we arrived at the second floor, there were two doors. I expected one of them to be the parents room and the other Akiras. Zero opened the door on the left which we found to be the parents and as I opened the other door there was a simple mattress. _Why do I have feeling I'm going to find something worse of Akiras life then her being taken by vampires._

As I took the first step inside the room a load creaking noise from the floor board squeaked. I pressed my foot against it again. _Something is under it._ I lifted the floor board easily and threw it to the other side. A black composition book and a pencil were kept hidden. _This must be her diary._

Opening the book, I found that she had way prettier handwriting than I did. I flipped through pages and saw that most of the pages are blank. I decided to read the last thing she wrote before she was taken away.

 ** _Dear_ _diary_ _,_**  
 ** _Something is weird about Jun and Tatsu. They have been arguing about money for weeks now. They sold all my stuff just for us to get by. I'm glad to help but with all my stuff what else is there to sell beside my mattress..._**  
 ** _  
_**

 ** _Dear, diary you don't think they would...no they wouldn't. Nevermind diary. I'll write to you tomorrow, Jun and Tatsu said special person is coming today to help us with our money problem._**

"Akira, are you okay" Zero said softly. I didn't realize he was holding my hand nor did I realize tears were slowing streaming down my face. _Those bastards! They sold her! What kind of human being would sell their own daughter!_

I wiped my tears with my sleeve. "I'm fine. Let's go home"

As we went down the stairs, a deep anger was boiling inside. When we got to the door, a picture of the happily married couple was hanging on the wall.

"Akira..."

I didn't even feel myself pick up the frame. Once I had it clenched in my hands, I threw it as hard as I can across the living room. It smashed loudly against the TV cracking the screen. I wanted to break more things. No, I wanted to burn this house down. In the corner of my eye, Zero's face was filled with confusion. _Chill May, whatever happened to Akira is over. I'm in her body for whatever how long. The least I can do is keeping living on her life as she would have wanted. I bet she didn't even have the chance to be a kid again._ I shook my head trying to get rid of the negative thoughts for at least a moment.

"Okay. Now we can go" I said my voice feeling monotone.

 _ **Okay , the next chapter wont be probably this weekended depending on any inspiration left. Review, don't be ghost readers :)**_


	5. Welcome to dinner

**Vampire Knight**

 _~Welcome to dinner where we stab people with butter knives~_

The way back home was extremely awkward, riding on the bus with just Zero and me. He kept giving me side glances as if he's waiting for me to break something else. _I can promise you there is nothing on the bus I can break, Zero._ _I mean unless you want me to rip the seat_ _cushion_ _than yes I could do that._ The bus slowly came to a stop and it was finally time to get off. The hunched chubby bus driver grunted as he pulled the handle to open the door. It was almost the afternoon and we came home earlier than expected. I almost felt bad for literally ditching Yuki, but I knew if Kaname and Zero met at town, hell was going to break loose.

"Are you sure the headmaster isn't going to freak when he finds Yuki not with us" Zero said as we made it to the front door of the headmaster's house. Honestly, I didn't want to think of the headmaster's reaction. Not bothering to answer Zero's question, I opened the door mentally preparing myself for the headmaster to have a panic attack. A breath of relief escape my lips, Yuki was sitting across from the headmaster eating a bowl of food. _Kaname must have dropped her off before we got here._

"Your finally back!" Yuki smiled happily eating her meal. _If I was her, I would be extremely_ _pissed_ _off if anyone left me in town by myself. However,_ _Kaname_ _was there_ _so I'm pretty sure didn't even notice we were gone._

 _"_ Yeah, sorry about that" I said _and also leaving you by yourself in town._

"You didn't buy anything, Akira?" The headmaster questioned.

"There wasn't anything at the market she liked" Zero added nonchalantly and then sat down at the table next to Yuki. _Well, at least Zero's pretty good at keeping_ _secrets_ _even though he's hiding the fact he is turning into vampire._ Sitting beside the headmaster, he handed me my warm cooked meal. Taking one bite, this meal was the bomb! _I never understood why in the manga they would give the headmaster such hard time about it. If only I was back home, I can tell my mom to put this on the menu._ _N_ _ow that am thinking about it,_ _I wonder how my mom is right now? Heck,_ _how's_ _my big sis? We haven't talked forever ever since she pretty much left with her boyfriend. Does she even know that I'm gone? Probably not. She's too deep in love to notice anything_ _anymore_. _Why does love make people so stupid?_

"So Yuki how did you come back earlier than Zero and Akira" the headmaster started. _Really headmaster? You already know the answer to this! Why bother in bringing it up ?_

" Oh, well, we both went to separate stores and I couldn't remember where they went" Yuki said sheepishly her cheeks turning a shade pinker.

"But I found my way because of Kaname-sama" She added not forgetting to acknowledge her true hero. Zero was staring at her now probably wondering who the heck she's talking about.

"Oh yes Kaname, good thing he was there." The headmaster smiled. _Can we please get off the_ _Kaname_ _subject, it's bad enough I know once Zero figures out he's pureblood, everything is going to go down hill from there._

 _"_ Was that the man you mentioned not for us to worry about?" Zero said directing towards me, wanting more answers than he bargains for.

" You saw Kaname too, Akira? Why didn't you come to say hello"

"Um, I was too busy trying find the book I was searching for" I mumbled stuffing myself with food. Zero's face was blank but I knew he was more curious about this man.

"You'll meet him soon enough, Zero" the headmaster assured. _You can bet that I won't be there when that happens._

Zero was easily registered for school the next day. The headmaster had made sure that we all had the same classes. _Not that it wasn't enough we lived in the same house._ We were both dressed in our uniform and the headmaster checked that I didn't forget the bow that went along with it. _I_ _really hate this bow. I never liked bows in my own world and I sure as hell don't like them in this_ _dimension_ _._

"Hurry to class before your late" the headmaster gently pushed us out the door. _Jeez, makes me think he wants us out more than anything._

 _"_ C'mon Akira, Zero! We're going to be late!" Yuki pulled on my sleeve along with Zero's. We hurried down the halls hoping to beat the bell. My feet were literally being dragged. I looked over at Zero his expression still the same. She eventually had to let go of us to push the two doors open.

"We're here!" Yuki huffed trying to catch her breath.

My sleeves were wrinkled from Yuki's strong grip. Everyone had a place to sit and Yuki always sat next to Yori. They invited me to sit next to them the first day of middle school but I perfer to sit alone next to the window. The view was beautiful seeing the trees and horses at the stables. Sitting at my usual spot, I glanced down at Zero. I figured he was going to sit behind Yuki just like the manga. As he went up the steps he paused seeing me by myself. He looked stuck not knowing where to sit for a moment until finally he sat at his original spot in the manga. _I need to make sure everything happens exactly like it should. If anything, I need to be a flat character. Nothing ordinary about me besides vampires killed my so-called parents and also the fac_ t _I'm from a different dimension._

"Okay class lets begin!" The teacher who is so unimportant that I still can't remember his name said and began writing on the board.

Nothing is worse than starting middle school all over again. I didn't have many friends during that time until high school. Middle school I've read so many books just to avoid the fact that I didn't have any friends. Unfortunately since I read so much, I was the stereotypical nerd, which didn't help that I read manga as well. Here's the thing just because I enjoyed reading does not mean and I repeat does not mean I'm good at science, math or even English. I barley passed geometry along with whatever we learned in science. Math was my worst subject and is probably one of the few reason why I related to Yuki.

"We'll have quiz over this material next class" He announced slapping the ruler against the board. _What the hell is that_ _gibberish_ _!_ I tried squinting my eyes hoping to make sense of it. Before I could even write the equation down, he started erasing it. _That's just_ _freakin_ _great. I'm probably going to end up being held back like Yuki._

 _C'mon, May, focus_

 _Focus_

 _I wonder what the headmaster is making for dinner..._

 _Wait what's for lunch, I hope its sushi._

When school was finally over I've learned absolutely nothing. The classes here is far more ahead and advance than my high school and this is suppose to be middle school for goodness sake! Yuki was still saying goodbye to Yori as me and Zero waited for her behind the gate. The dorms weren't open to middle school until high school. At last, Yuki came back her smile still radiant every time she see's us.

"Ready to go?" I said wanting hurry to dinner. _I think I remembered the Headmaster said he was cooking Somen._ I don't know exactly what that his but if its anything like the last meal he made, its most likely going to be awesome.

 _~XXX~_

Just as we came inside the house, fancy plates that I have never seen were set at the table. The headmaster was still preparing the food in the kitchen wearing his favorite pink apron. The house was filled with beautiful scent that immediately made my stomach growled.

"Before you eat, wash up and get dressed." The headmaster pointed his stewing stick at me particularly. I don't understand why I have to get dressed to eat and then as soon as it's over put on pj's. Why can't we just wear our PJ's to dinner that way I won't have to worry about spilling anything on my clothes. When I got to my room, I picked a random plain dress for dinner. As I came out the room Yuki came out of her room the same time. She wore a black dress with white collar underneath. Zero was already at the table wearing a collared shirt with his neck still bandage. Just after we started eating the door bell rang. I was mid eating my noodles before I could process everything.

"Kiyru, we have guest" The headmaster said lightly as if he was standing on ice. _Poor Zero didn't know what was coming._

"So late at night" He said his expression still unemotional as before when he first came here.

"Can I be excused" I asked getting up from the table. I wanted to escape this scene as soon as possible.

"Yes but first go with Yuki to let our guest in" He said knowingly pushing me into a corner. I couldn't help but glanced at Zero who is so clueless at this point. Yuki was up from her chair and the look on her face was uncertainty as well.

"Headmaster do we really have to-

"This needs to happen Akira" The headmaster said shortly as he pressed his hand together tightly. I couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh. "Alright, C'mon, Yuki" I pulled Yuki's sleeve for her to hurry and open the door. The sooner we get this over with the better. Yuki opened the door showing her signature smile that is is only for Kaname.

"Hello Yuki and Akira" Kaname said rubbing Yuki's head. I'm in such an awkward position. It's one of those things were you really shouldn't be here. Yuki pulled Kaname's hand to follow but I decided to stay behind. I leaned against the wall sliding down the floor hearing only their voices but I could already picture what's going:

 _"Zero" Yuki standing beside Kaname seeing Zero's expression turn cold but his lavender eyes filled with hatred. Zero slightly picks up the knife and then_

 _"ZERO NO!" Yuki yells as Zero dashes towards Kaname but only slashing his wrist._

 _"Vampire" Zero seethes._

 _"Kaname-sama" Yukis yells in concern seeing the blood drip from Kaname's wrist._

 _"You just run up and stab me? That's rather cruel." Kaname says coolly._

 _"Shut up, Vampire! You smell the same as that women!" Zero shouts his voice echoing all over the room._

 _"That women? Then you're Zero Kiryu? I've heard about you. I'm sorry about what happened to you family" He says his voice with not as much remorse. He yanks the knife away from Zero as it drops on the floor. "But I have no intention of letting you kill me."_

When the loud commotion finally ended, I pulled myself up from the ground and started headed back to the table. Zero didn't even give me a glance only focusing on the knife that laid on the ground. The headmaster was behind him holding on to his shoulder " Kiyru, he's not the one who warrants your revenge"

"Kaname-sama you're bleeding" Yuki gasped. _Really Yuki, he's a freakin vampire. I'm pretty sure this is hardly a paper cut to him._

"Yeah, it's going to be a pain to take out the blood stains " I muttered to myself as I saw some of the blood land on the carpet. _  
_

"It's nothing. I'll heal soon. I'm a vampire" He reminded Yuki. He glanced over at Zero who was being led back to his room "And he's the one in pain"

Yuki understood what he meant and followed after Zero which was going to end badly. I grabbed a couple of napkins on the table I was tired of the blood stains still dripping from Kaname's wrist.

"Here, you're going to leave trail of blood and I'm going to be the one whose going to end up cleaning it up" I handed him the napkins as he wrapped them around his wrist.

"Thank you. I think it's about time for me to leave" He said slightly patting my head. I followed him at the door. A limo was pulled out in the front and I can see Ichijo blond hair and light shiny green eyes peaking through the window. He quickly tried pull the window up as if he wasn't snooping.

"Pardon, my friend, he wanted to tag along"

"It's fine. He seems friendly" I smiled internally excited to meet one of my favorite characters. I can tell Ichijo was still staring at us even though window was darkly tinted.

"Can I say hello to him?" My voice sounding more enthusiastic like kid wanting to see a puppy. Kaname stared down at me oddly.

"Okay, but just for a second then you need to go back inside" Kaname said holding my hand as we walked towards the limo. He knocked on the window signaling for Ichijo to open the door which he gradually did. He was so adorable! The moment I saw his face I pinched his cheeks.

"Hello, what's your name" Ichijo smiled my finger still pinching his soft cheeks. I can already feel Kaname regretting bringing me over.

"My name is Akira, what's yours?" I asked even though I already knew his name and his background.

"Takuma Ichijo" He answered as I finally let go of his face. _Okay, now that is officially off my bucket list._

"Ready to go, Akira" Kaname squeezed my shoulder.

"Okay, Okay, I'm leaving. It was nice to meet you" I waved goodbye to Ichijo and Kaname went inside the car. As they drove off, the headmaster was waiting for me at the front door.

"How's Zero?" I asked my voice somewhat hostile. _This is the first time I've gotten angry in this story and I didn't think it would be toward the headmaster._

"Zero is pretty angry, and refuses to speak with anyone. Yuki tried but he just pushed her way. I was hoping that you could talk to him" The headmaster had his arms crossed his eyes filled with deep concern. _Okay, maybe the headmaster was truly just trying to help._

"Fine but I doubt its going to help" I sighed walking inside the house seeing Yuki at the table. I stopped at Zero's door debating if I should knock or walk in. If knock it could give him the chance to lock the door before I could even get the chance to talk to him. _Walking in with out asking it is._

"Get out!" Zero yelled the moment I stepped in his room. He was curled in the corner his grey eyes filled with so much hate that it feels like it's directed towards me.

"Look Zero-

"Save it, I don't want to hear that Kaname is a good vampire and that he saved you and Yuki. He still a vampire. A beast in human form" He sneered.

"Fine. You have point" I said calmly trying to be more understanding as I walked closer. His eyes soften a bit but was still heated. I took a chance to sit on the bed next to him. _So far so good._

"I don't expect you to believe that every vampire is good because the reality is that there not. However it's also the same for humans."

"Yeah but humans don't survive off blood" Zero shot back.

"True but Humans can be greedy as much as vampires just like Ak-, I mean, my parents" I corrected myself quickly. Zero's eyes widen his face completely frozen.

"What do you mean?" He spoke softly.

"All you need to know is that Kaname may have decide to do the right thing to save Yuki and I and she is more grateful than I am but you need to understand that without him being there we would have been dead or worse" I said.

"There something wrong with you, the headmaster and Yuki" He snapped as I got up from the bed.

"And there something wrong with human parents selling off their kid but that's the world we live in. Not everything is black and white" I added before I left the room. One more drama scene done and many more to come.

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry for not posting as quickly as I can.**

 **The next chapter would be time skip just so no one will be confuse**

 **Please Review and tell me what you guys think about my character, plot or anything :)**


	6. I rather take on the zombie apocalypse

**Time skip:**

 **I do not own Vampire Knight**.

~ _I rather take on the zombie apocalypse_

Another months went by like a breeze. It didn't feel so long being here than I thought it should. Even being held back along with Yuki for failing most of my test and quizzes, high school came sooner than expected. It almost felt like yesterday that the Headmaster announced that the Night class was going to be joining Cross Academy. The headmaster made me and Yuki endure intense training that involved a lot of running and basic defense. Zero would help us practice some days since he is already an expert in all of this but others days he would distant himself from us. I didn't take it personally considering it was going to eventually happen sooner or later, however Yuki kept pestering him.

It wasn't until a couple of weeks after the Night class started to settle in their new dorm building that the headmaster gave us our anti-vampire weapons. Yuki was given her famous Artemis rod while I was given a small dagger that appeared to be completely useless. The headmaster assured me that it wasn't dagger but a sword which I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He had it tested out for me by bringing Kaname to try to grab it. Shocking blue electricity shielded around it, as the dagger extended to medium size sword. I don't know anything about swords or even weapons but in my opinion, my sword is a beauty which is what I decided to name it. I'm pretty sure that's not the original name but since I'm not even part of this universe, I don't think it's that big of a deal. I kept my weapon in my pocket since it became useful to not only kill vampires but make some awesome apple wedges, if I say so myself...

"AKIRA!"

The red glossy apples fumbled out of my hand landing on three Day class students heads before hitting the dirt. I let out a long sigh in disappointment seeing my apples being wasted. Climbing down the tree , I glanced at Yuki pushing the mob of crazy, chaotic fan girls while darting her eyes at me. _I think that is my cue to go help, however, I rather take on the zombie apocalypse than deal with these fan girls._

A loud screeching of metal squeezed open as the Night class stood behind waiting for the gate to fully widen. At this moment the Day students pushed through easily in front of Yuki. The girls screamed even louder causing my ears to ring a bit. _Do I really have to go help? I don't even like half of the Night class characters especially in the first couple episodes when they start acting like a bunch of snobs._

"Quit standing and go help" receiving a harsh push from Zero who is in fact is also late in coming to help. Due to the harsh push, I was pulled in among the crazies, each pushing to see a glimpse of the sparkling vampires that they forced me to the very front stumbling to the ground very much like Yuki. The only difference was there wasn't any one to come help my ass get up from the ground. _Welcome to the real world, for all the the people who read fan fiction, thinking their anime crush is going to catch them when they fall._ Dusting myself from the ground, I looked over to see Zero and Kaname having a stare down. _Well, I guess this is the start of the first episode._

 _"_ Your scaring me... Mr. Prefect. " Kuran said with the classic smirk as he walked away from them. Suddenly a girl next to me was fidgeting nervously as Kaname came closer. She held the rose tightly to her chest staring at me and then at him. At first I didn't think she wasn't going to do it but once Kaname was by us, she jumped up extending her rose as if it was an offering for the gods. _Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but that's probably what she's thinking._

"K-kuran! Umm.. This..would you accept this?" She stuttered her face completely blushed. Kaname gave her a gentle smile "Thank you. Hello, Akira"

"Hey Kaname" I said shortly knowing that continuing any conversation would lead to annoying glares from the whole Kaname fan club and potential death. Behind him though who I know to be the queen of the Kuran fan club is Aido. He couldn't make it any less obvious that he hated anyone talking to Kaname without ultimate kingly respect or Kaname speaking to me and Yuki casually.

"We should play chess sometime" He smiled patting my head like some good dog. At this point Aido's eyes were flaming with fury which I couldn't help once Kaname turn his back that I stuck my tongue at him "Bleh" _Yeah take that you weird blond freak!_

When the Night class were so far out of sight, the Day class started heading to their dorms. Yuki and Zero were still childishly fighting over whose late. Not wanting to be dragged in their petty arguments, I tip toed away. But of course...

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING. YOU'RE NOT SNEAKING OUT OF PATROLLING AGAIN!" Zero yelled grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. _Alright, I do admit that I have been slacking in doing my part as a prefect but c'mon give me a break! On our first day as part of the_ disciplinay _committee which let me just say there's not many members! Nothing happens. The Vampires are literally huddled together or following Kaname on the first day. I don't know its because its the first year or since the author did a time skip, and there wasn't any conflicts to write about. The point is there are some nights that I grab hammock and sleep._

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" He lifted me up the ground so we were both eye level. I shook my head and smiled which made him even more mad.

"Hey but you have pretty eyes" I complimented which he suddenly dropped me. Luckily I landed on my feet this time. It was hard to tell if his cheeks were blushed or it was because he was yelling so much.

"I'm going to the headmaster" He grumbled which to his dismay me and Yuki followed behind like the little duckling we were.

 ** _~XXX~_**

"This is ridiculous." _Here we go again..._ I leaned against the wall wishing that I had remote control to mute Zero's voice. "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLE EXPECT JUST THE THREE OF US TO GUARD THE WHOLE BUNCH OF THOSE BLOODSUCKERS! AND DEAL WITH THE SCREAMING IDIOTS!"

"I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night. Thanks for your hard work!" He smiled extremely relaxed despite Zero's puffed cheeks.

"So find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes! They are worse than useless!" Zero said pointing at us even though he's been loafing around at the stables.

"WE'RE NOT TAKING THAT FROM SOMEONE WHO'S LATE HALF THE TIME AND ABSENT THE REST" Yuki countered back raising her fist at him.

"Impossible. Akira, do you have anything to say as well" the Headmaster asked before he took a long sip of his tea.

"Um. We're out of coffee. We need to restock" I said all ready feeling the pressure of the story's plot setting in.

"Headmaster let's get back to our problem" Zero crossed his arms tightly, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"You three are the the only ones I can trust. The role of the guardians is critical. If the Day class and the Night class are to successfully co-exist." He said lowering his tea. " Besides, Its a thankless job with long hours, sleepless nights and no respect. No one else would take it." he added which is true because what vampire hunter would want to do that. "And I know that my adorable daughters and loving son won't let me down." He couldn't help but add.

"You might have taken care of me..." Zero said his fist going through the Headmaster's desk. " but I don't remember ever becoming your son!"

"You always obsess over the details" The headmaster whimpered.

" Hey Yuki, You're more his kid than I am. Don't you have anything to say?" Zero said hoping to have anyone take his side.

"But the Night class seems to be getting on really well with the others. I'm just happy to help" She smiled sheepishly. Zero stared at her blankly probably thinking she's more related to the headmaster than he thought.

"You're such a good girl Yuki! I'm so proud of you! Akira, don't you agree with Yuki!" The headmaster said still to this day comparing us.

"Of course she does! It's because of Kaname saving us that we are forever grateful" Yuki smiled leaning against me as if she knew what I was thinking. _Thank the lord, she doesn't have clue. Kaname was my least favorite character in the whole Vampire knight manga._

"You know it's getting late. I think we should get to patrolling" I clapped loudly hoping to change the subject and get the hell out of this scene. Zero gave me a questioning look knowing those are the words I would never say in my life. I was hoping to skip over the Headmaster monologue of coexistence and crap but he was already in another galaxy. "Yuki and Akira are the only one who truly understand my pacifist idealism!...Wait Akira where are you going!"

"Patrolling" I replied jumping out the window, same as the one Yuki used. Landing surprisingly softly on the ground, I decided to take a stroll instead of sleeping for once. _This is going to be the last night before everything goes nuts, so might as well take advantage of it._ _Yuki's going to figure out Zero's a vampire, then she's going to follow Zero and be on his side until she breaks his hearts into millions of pieces while she leaves with Kaname. Zero is going to be extremely depressed and hate all vampires and hopefully to any god out there I won't be there when it happens. Wait what if I'm still here? It feels already established that I have no way to go home and there's no future for me. What can I even do in this universe? I'm just some flat character in an anime with no purpose, or special ability._

"Hello Akira" Ichigo smiled walking side by side with Kaname. He's always constantly happy which I thought to be really adorable at first but honestly it does get annoying. It's hard to keep up the act that everything is okay in my life, and since I'm considered as his 'human friend', he feels its his job to make sure all his friends are happy too.

"Oh hey Ichigo, Kaname" I faked smiled really wanting to be by myself.

"How was that book I gave you?" He asked extremely excited to hear my answer. The book was literally an intimation of the Twilight series sadly. _It's bad enough that I'm living in a world filled with vampires, and now I'm reading about them._

"You hate it don't you." Ichigo stated his voice creepily monotone.

"The story was very cliche" I couldn't help but answer truthfully.

"He saved her from the vampires and was willing to be with her forever even when she grows old!"

"Dear lord, Are we really going to have this argument..." I groaned. Nothing is worse than me and Ichigo getting in book club argument.

"I think this can be dealt with in the next book club meeting. Don't you think?" Kaname said stepping between as Ichigo and I both crossed our arms, neither of one of us wanting to give up on our opinion. It didn't take second that Kaname gave us the look which meant to end the petty argument.

" Fine!" we both huffed turning our backs even though we both now he's going to give in eventually and force me to read another book. So far the years we've been friends neither one of us could agree on a book we both liked. Before they started to leave, Ichigo hurried and handed me another.

"Vampires and Werewolves which will she choose?" I read already feeling a small migraine merging. _Does he read any other book besides vampires ?_

 **Thanks so much for reviews :D**

 **I'm stuck between in doing a pairing or nah?**

 **Takuma or Zero? or someone else other than Kaname. Sorry Kaname fans, I just can't write that xD**


	7. Kiss it and make it better

So I have no clue how these two main characters have been able to wake up from their beds and get to class without me. I literally have to wake up exactly 6:30 to wake up Yuki and then walk to the boy dorms and bang on the door for Zero to get up. Fortunally for me, Sayori helps out but Zero is a monster. Bringing a water toy gun and miniature red air horn is my last resort when he refuses to wake up.

"CROSS! _" But even though I work my butt off in getting them to class_...

"CROSS!" _They always manage to snap back to sleep_.

The teacher let out a long sigh and decided to call for Zero which to his dismay was asleep as well.

"Akira, you're the only person that manages to stay awake unlike them" The teacher said narrowing his eyes at my so called adoptive brother and sister. "Why are you different?"

"Coffee" I grinned as if it my was super secret weapon.

"Supplementary class for you two!" He shouted hoping it would scare them awake but to find them still sleeping.

Once class was finished, they barely started to wake up. Yuki was freaking out about her best friend believing in vampires while Zero was glaring at her from behind.

"Hey. Yori let's take supplementary class together next time. It's no fun taking it with just that guy." Yuki whined.

"No way. You'll be fine and besides why can't Akira stay with you" Yori said bring me down with them.

"Don't drag me into this, please" I said as I began to pack my things away. Nothing is worse than being force into a plot.

"Are you planning to deal with the Day class girls by yourself?" Zero said as if I couldn't handle it.

"Well, you didn't give me much of an option" I replied back. He gave me his signiture glare which meant he didn't have anything smart to say back. Yori held the door open for me giving the two main characters a disappointed stare before we left.

"So how are you going to control the crazy fan girls?" Yori asked as we went down the stairs towards the exit door

"Water gun and an air horn"

The girls didn't take the water gun well and neither did the vampires, especially Aido. When he went too close to one if the Day girls, he received a shot of a loud blown airhorn next to his ear.

"Akira, was that really nessesary" Kaname said stepping out from his crew slightly.

"I do what I do to stay alive" I answered gazing at the now soaked students.

~XXX~

I'm not sure why we're on top of the balcony or roof. Whatever we are standing on, its near the window where the Night class are in. Kaname was being his studious self paying attention and Ichigo was reading.

"So how's he doing tonight, you guys hero Kaname" Zero said purposely to annoy me.

"W-well I wasn't only looking at Kaname. Yes, yes-everyone in the Night class is behaving well tonight!" Yuki said failing to avoid the topic.

"And your excuse?" Zero slightly narrowed his eyes at me thinking I would stammer and make a fool of myself like Yuki.

"I was looking at Takuma, honestly" I shrugged not caring what he thought. He didn't seem please by my answer and went on ranting about vampires.

"But I won't trust them. I won't let my guard down" He continued venting out his hate even though he is a vampire.

"If you believe that why do you cooperate without saying anything?" Yuki said but instantly regretting it.

"I'm cooperating so I can find the most effective way... to kill those beast in human form" He said coldly that it actually made me shiver. "I'll patrol inside"

Crap! should have I gone with him?However I doubt Zero would let me follow him. This sucks. I really don't want to be in this scene where Aido drinks Yuki's blood.

Maybe she'll believe me that I have to go to the bathroom. "Hey Yuki..."

"No." She said sternly her eyes seeing through my lies

"But I need to"

"No."

"Bathroom"

"I don't believe you" Before I could answer back with a much more believable answer, a loud whispering of girls from below were sitting on the ground. _Just great_...

"C'mon, we have work to do" Yuki yanked me down as she swung from the branch leaving me clinging me on to her like a koala on her back. She of course landed gracefully on the ground as I landed on butt.

"You there give me your name and class number! Leaving the dorm at night is prohibited in the school rules" Yuki declared tugging on her arm badge showing that she is part of the disciplinary committee. I had a feeling she was going to continue to go on talking and waste time before Aido appeared.

"We can talk about their actions later, her knee is bleeding" I said lifting the blonde short haired girl under her arm. Thinking that this speed things up quickly, Yuki panicked trying to rush us. Its not her bleeding knee that attracted Aido and his carrot head cousin, it was Yuki's scratch when she swung from the branch.

"Yuki stop." I said forcing her arm off the girl. "They are, already here" I nudged my head to the side where they were going be. Yuki at first looked obviously confused until instantly she took out her rod.

"WHO'S THERE" Yuki demanded, her rod hitting the palm of Kain's hand.

"Scary...the headmaster has trained you well" Kain said. However I'm not sure if he was being honest or being sarcastic.

"Oh the night class! AKATSUKI'-" My hand immediately covered the girls mouths. "Yes! Yes! its Kain and Aido, now shut up! Seriously! Not a peep. Its not like you're going to remember any of this" I muttered the last part to myself.

"Akira! I'm so glad I ran into you as well. Did falling from the tree hurt?" Aido questioned as if he was really concerned.

"I don't know. Do you want to kiss my butt and make it better" I shrugged, ready to sign my death wish. What's suppose to happen in this scene is Aido to recognize Yuki's bleeding palm but for some reason I don't that's going to-

Once crystal blue eyes turned bloody crimson. Aido swiftly pushed me against the tree his fingers around my neck. The girls were fainted on the floor most likely because of seeing the weird change of color in Aido eyes.

"I've never hated a human as much I do now." He growled.

"Let Akira go!" Yuki shouted. Like always Yuki's demands were to no prevail in fact I'm pretty sure he clenched his hand even tighter.

"Well, I've never hated an obnoxious vampire that can't take a hint when a certain pureblood doesn't like him" I said in harsh whisper. When I thought I couldn't make him any less angrier, his fangs emerged. Once he came close to my neck, reaching for my knife at the side of my thigh, I slashed his wrist. I dropped to the ground feeling a bit woozy from the lack of oxygen. Yuki hurried and pulled me to her side before Aido could grab me again.

"That does it-" a loud bang rang through our ears as a purple light suddenly appeared by Aido's head. I let out a long sigh of relief knowing that Zero has finally returned.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Drunk on the scent of blood, did you loose your mind" Zero sneered his gun directed to Aido's head. Well, actually dissing him about his friendship with Kaname can really make him loose his marbles.

"My, my, would you put that away...your 'bloody rose' gun?" Kaname said finally stepping into the drama. "It is a great threat to us" He held Aido by the collar of his jacket. Aido looked back at his master unaware of the slap he'll receive. Or will he? Technically he never bit Yuki so his precious girl was never harmed.

"I will take care of this fool and wait for the headmaster's instructions. Is that acceptable, Kiyru" Kaname asked edging Zero on.

"Take him away, Kuran" Zero said putting his gun away. Kaname then looked over to Kain who was also the person to blame. I couldn't say that I wasn't happy even though in the manga, he really is a cool guy. Although in this scene, he could have prevented this.

The memories of the girls would be erased just like I thought they would have. Unfortunately, it would be me and Yuki's job to carry them to the headmaster to get it done.

"I'm sorry we scared you, Yuki and Akira" Kaname said which again I didn't know if he was being sincere to me or to Yuki.

No! I'm fine. I wasn't harmed. Akira was, well..." Yuki started to blush and went quiet. Kaname stared back at me wanting an explanation of what happened.

"Nothing." I answered knowing very well he didn't care and I was way too lazy to explain. "Let's go. I want to sleep." I groaned rubbing my eyes. Before we started walking back, Zero wrapped Yuki scratched palm. He claimed he couldn't stand the stench of blood. What a long day...

"Akira, your neck is already forming bruises, maybe we should go to the nurse to check it out" She reached to to touch my neck then out of nowhere I smacked her away. "Quit touching me"

Zero and Yuki were shocked of my actions and honestly so was I. _What the hell is going on with me?_ I can feel my arms shaking. "I'm sorry Yuki. I must be really tired" I apologized.

"It's fine. Today was a hard day" she smiled already getting over the incident, on the hand Zero was giving me questionable stare

~XXX~

Aido was next to his cousin still furious with Akira. His voice could be heard almost all over in the dorm. "If I had a few seconds that human should would have thought twice to ever disrespect me!"

Hearing all of this Kaname didn't pay too much mind into it since neither of them were hurt. Well, of course of the two that mattered.

"So what has gotten Aido all red and angry about this time?" Ichigo said as he came down the stairs holding on to his book.

"Akira that human is going to pay for humiliating me" Aido ranted.

"You almost choked her death, I think you two are even. Don't you think?" Kain hoping to end insufferable rants.

"I guess your right. She'll probably won't go near another vampire for awhile-OW!" Aido cried rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" Ichigo ignored question tempted to go for another smack to his head instead he walked away clenching his book tightly that spine of the book could almost snap.

-review

Please HELPS A BUNCH GO WRITE


	8. Chapter 8 St Chocolates day

_St. Chocolates day_

Today was the day when everything was going to be chaotic. My plan was to sleep through the day and just skip this whole mess of plot. It almost worked too if it wasn't for the fact that today was Valentines day. _I mean St._ _Chocolate_ _day or something._ Perfectly curled in my bed, I already told my roommate Mia that I was feeling sick. I didn't think that she would rat me out to the one person that would ruin my plan. Against school policy, boys are to never enter the girls dorm at anytime. Of course that never stopped me from entering the boys dorm and it sure as hell didn't stop Zero into barging into my room after second period.

"You're not sick" He said as he snatched the blanket from my clutches. _I guess, I asked for too many days off from work._ He went to my closet throwing my uniform on to my bed.

"How do you know I'm not sick?" I questioned completely fed up with today and the next weeks to come. He didn't answer and I felt stupid that I even asked. Ichiru was sick practically all the time so to figure out that I was faking it was just as simple to find out I was lying. "Forget it. I'm going" I pointed out the door for him to get out so I could change.

"I'll be waiting outside." He said his voice a little bit sadder than usual. _It's so hard to believe that these characters are from an authors imagination. Each day I have to remind myself that they aren't real. This place is just a fiction. But I find myself caught into their lives, worrying about their feelings and safety when I should be trying to find my way home._

"Are you finished yet" Zero called impatiently from the other side of the door. I couldn't help but glare at the door thinking he could feel how pissed I am at him for dragging me into another scene that I'm hoping to avoid.

"I'm coming" I hollered as I hurried to put my clothes on like some uncoordinated drunk. "Don't forget the red tie" He said before I even turned the knob. I let out a loud annoyed groan. _I seriously hate that stupid bow._

Once Zero dragged me back to class, the girls were chatting about what they were going to give to their favorite Night class student. Sitting at the same desk two rows behind Mia where she innocently ignored the glare that I was giving her. "Knock it off." Zero whacked me lightly behind my head.

"Really!" I whined rubbing the back of my head. "Why are you sitting over here?" Turning my head to find him sitting a desk above me instead with Yuki.

"Because" he replied not offering any explanation. I looked over at Yuki and Yori who were to busy talking about St. Chocolate day with other students to notice Zero's absence. _Maybe he's tired of hearing about the girls giving chocolates to the Night Class._ _Either way he's not suppose to be here._

 _"_ Is there any chance you're sitting here to sulk about not getting fancy chocolates from Yuki" I asked hoping to annoy him enough to storm off to a seat behind Yuki.

"Why would I care? And what about Takuma or your hero Kaname. Are you going to work up the nerve to get him chocolates this year?" He said icely. I raised an eyebrow. _Do the characters really think me and_ _Yuki_ _are so alike? I guess I really_ _don't_ _open_ _up_ _much to argue . Well mostly I thought that I would be out of here and just followed to whatever Yuki does._

"Too be honest, I'd never make chocolates or buy them for someone in the Night class. Even for Ichigo." I stated. Zero's eye widened in surprise. _I might have said that colder than I intended._

"I'm not saying in a mean, like I hate the Night class kind of way" I said trying to explain myself.

"Hn. All this time I figured you were crazy in love with that _blood-sucker_ "He said laying his head down. I pinched his cheek trying to defend my blonde friend honor.

"Stop that" He growled swatting my hand away.

"That's what you get for sitting on this side"

* * *

Lunch came sooner than expected and I honestly wasn't prepared. As soon as the bell rang all the girls pushed and clawed each other like vicious little beasts. I inwardly cried inside knowing full well what's to come.

"Let's go." Zero pulled the collar on my uniform dragging me out the classroom. Yuki yelled for us to wait up but he didn't waste any time.

By the time we made it outside the girls were trying to break down the wall. I stand corrected this is the zombie apocalypse. My shoulder slumped seeing so many girls and I doubt my little squirt gun will have any affect. _Unless_...

I can hear Yuki blow her favorite whistle loudly probably echoing throughout the Night class ear drum. There were so many girls so I think the most logical thing to do was to get my super secret weapon.

It took a short while to come back and I made it to to where the girls were trying to lift one particular girl on their shoulders. A large grin came across my face.

"Hey don't climb the w-"

Before the girl could rise up, I turned the hose on and every girl squealed in horror. If I was going to change anything in this story I might as well make sure that annoying pigtail chick doesn't climb the wall. _Did anyone besides me hoped that Zero let her fall?_

Immediately the water was snatched from me. "I knew I should have followed you." Zero pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, the Night class never leaves the Moon Dorm during the day. If you have something to give them, come back at Twilight.."

I started to tune out most of Zero's speech. The girls were shivering and nodding their head finally hurrying to leave as Zero threatened them once more to cancel the event.

 _"You're too mean, Kiyru"_

 _"Akira, your nothing like your sister Yuki! At least she's nice"_

I didn't have to be a vampire to hear everything they were saying. Zero handed me the hose back which Yuki instantly snatch from my hand.

"Neither of you had to say or do something like that to make all the girls be your enemy on St. Chocolates day. You guys will probably won't get friendship chocolates" Yuki said grabbing hold of each of our shoulders. Why would I care if the girls gave me chocolates or not? Like seriously, boo-boo cry me a river.

"Then what do you want us to do our role is to make sure the day class doesn't find out about the Night cla-AKIRA, where are you going!"

 _Can_ _I_ _please catch a break._

* * *

My shoulders slumped as we stood in front of the desk of the headmaster. He was wearing a ridiculous outfit and Yuki wasn't fazed at all. "I'm going out of limb here but can we cancel the event please" I groaned. Yuki and the headmaster gasped. The headmaster jumped from his desk trying to feel my forehead.

"Are you feeling well my sweet Akira" He cried.

"Yeah, I'm so sick" I coughed weakly. Zero was unfortunately not buying it.

"You're helping us with the Day class" Zero glared.

"If I end up canceling, there will be a riot. It's an event to let of steam. It's because our vampire boys are all so beautiful-"

Zero's whole body language was bursting with annoyance and possibly murder for the headmaster. The headmaster could care less about it and continued on.

"I want you to understand my philosophy... maybe not now, but eventually"

"That's impossible...unless my past disappears" Zero answered.

The situation was becoming too gloomy for Yuki to handle. I was surprised she lasted this long. She quickly pulled out the gifts from her pocket handing them to the headmaster first to keep him off topic. They completely forgotten their intense conversation.

"It's 20 tickets of Yuki's shoulder massage!" The headmaster yelled out in glee.

"And here's the usual for you guys" Yuki gave us coupon for one errand.

"Can I cash my errand in already to skip St. chocolate day" I smiled.

"No! It's only active until after St. Chocolates." She replied waving her finger. _Well this is a shitty gift,_ I thought bitterly even though I would have never said to her face.

"You have been giving us the same gift since grade school" Zero said staring at the coupon.

"I'll trade you" I shrugged. Fuming with embarrassment she dragged us out the office to head to our last period.

* * *

Lines were formed on each side of many fan girls screaming their hearts out and lungs. I brought ear plugs for this occasion but ended up throwing them away. They were like sirens on steroids. Luckily the headmaster was smart enough to order gates for the Day class not to cross over.

"Attention, please! Line up!" Yuki lifted up a yellow card as if that was going to stop them. Don't come out of the gates yet" She yelled blowing her whistle yet again. Zero seemed unfazed by everything but still had his guard up for any danger or more importantly my escape.

The girls weren't settling down anytime soon and were becoming more agitated each second. "Yuki just start explaining the rules to the Night class so we can get this day over with" I said already feeling exhausted. Yuki sighed nodding in agreement. Even she knew there was no point in trying to settle them down. She went on explaining the rules to the Night class more specifically to Aido.

"Night class! Remember that this is NOT a joke! The girls are serious" Yuki stated pulling out her poorly strict mother act. I can tell that no one was listening especially Aido who immediately woodshed passed his carrot head cousin. Kaname only had to say his name once for Aido to freeze. "Behave yourself, Do you understand?" Aido nodded his head sheepishly before running back to his fans.

I was assigned at the end of the line while Yuki covered the front and Zero took care of the middle. Before arriving to the event, I was in Art class. Most of assigned Art work were handed late due to my extreme laziness even though the teacher said I had potential. I left the heavy bag against Kuran's station. I knew this is where Kuran's hands become supposedly to much too carry.

The event was soon coming to an end as I saw Kaname and his crew heading my way. Ichigo's eyes instantaneously lit up when he found me. I almost felt bad not giving him a gift but his hands were literarily filled with gifts even his pockets.

"Are you enjoying the event?" Ichigo smiled. I raised his eye-brow giving him my best are-you kidding me expression.

"I'm having a splendid time" I replied back sarcastically. Ichigo chuckled and then stared at my bag.

"Did you made anything to give to the Night class?" Kuran said stepping into the conversation before another girl could give out her gift.

"What for? You guys have so many gifts it probably be thrown away or lost with the pile" I shrugged. _Or knowing Kaname he's going to burn them as soon as he gets inside the school._

"Not if it's from you or Yuki" Ichigo answered his face appearing pretty hurt from my last statement. Kaname seemed to agree but I wasn't so sure if he only agreed with part on Yuki's.

"Next year I'll make it up to y'all" I shrugged knowing most likely I'll forget like before. This made Ichigo feel a bit better. Kaname smiled at my response.

"You should come visit the Moon dorms more often like before" Kaname said before he left walking as did Ichigo who seemed pretty sad still. My heart tighten a bit seeing Ichigo's sad expression.

Hearing the whole the conversation the girls behind the girls began to scream in my ear

 _You visit the Moon dorms!_

 _Kaname is leaving!_

I need a vacation after this event. I can see Yuki from afar hesitating to give her gift. She better do it soon before the girls- Never mind. They piled on her causing her to drop her gift which I already predicted as Zero threw her gift towards Kaname. With complete ease Kaname caught without even looking.

"Kuran, you forgot something" Zero said nowhere near nicely. Yuki was completely red confused on how he got his hands on her gift for Kaname. "What? how did you ... Zero!"

"I'll take this with me. Thank you, Yuki" Kaname said causing Yuki to blush once more.

"Y...Yes!"She stammered fumbling for words. As soon as they were gone from the distance, Yuki started punching the crap out of Zero's arm. I couldn't help but chuckle seeing this scene again.

"Why did you give that to Kaname without my permission?! You were angry about it!" Yuki continued to pummel his arm.

"I got irritated watching you! Why didn't you give it to him. That hurts!" Zero said taking each hit by Yuki. The girl had strength I give her that watching Zero take a painful beating.

'Because...I thought I might inconvenience him by giving him more chocolate..." Yuki looked away answering him. I was in another intense scene between Zero and Yuki and again I felt like I was third wheeling. In this moment I took my chance to leave and for the first time neither of them noticed.

 _ **A/N hello! I'm back again. I'm re-reading the vampire knight series well little bit, just my favorite scenes. So I'm hooked once more. Take the time to vote and Review don't be Ghost readers lol. More Review gives me motivation. Note: I'm really trying to be nice to Kaname as you can tell.**_

 _ **Question: What's your favorite moment/ scene from vampire knight**_


	9. Chapter 9 Not until I have my coffee

_**Not until I have my coffee:**_

It was the first time in awhile, I had finally been able to escape the wretched plot of Vampire Knight. I made it to my room with little to no problems snuggled beneath the covers. My roommate was skeptical as to why I was back so soon from patrolling but I didn't pay her any mind. She was the reason why I had to come to St. Chocolates day in the first place and could have been relaxing.

I didn't plan to come out of my room for the rest of the day. _Well that's what I had planned before I drank a bottle of water._ I internally groaned hating the fact I have to get up from my comfortable position to go to the bathroom. I pulled the blankets that tangled around me to the ground. The headmaster had a washroom in the dorms but no toilet, _cheap old man._

"Where are you going?" Mia questioned lowering her reading glasses to appear like some strict librarian.

"To the bathroom" I said trying my utmost hardest not to roll my eyes.

"The fourth floor girls bathroom is broken. You would have to go to the basement" She stated returning back to her book. A cold shiver went down my spine making my whole body ridged. _I absolutely hate basements, no wait Akira hates them_ I reminded myself. Before I arrived to this world I never had any fear for them because for one I lived in a tornado zone area and basements were a safe haven for me; however these past months I have been having horrible nightmares that originated down there. _They would appear in segments of loud screams and blood so much damn blood..._

"Uh Akira, are you okay" she said quickly snapping me out of my thoughts. My body was still shivering and from Mia's perspective I could see why she would be concerned. Glancing myself at the mirror my face looked deathly pale. My heart felt like it was trying to escape from my chest.

"If the basement is such a big deal. Go use the headmaster's bathroom. He is your father" Mia said offering to help but still sounded a bit like I was entitled. It's not my fault I didn't have to take a written exam or endure an interview to get into this school

"I don't have a problem with the basement" I couldn't help but snap leaving before I slammed the door.

* * *

Okay so I didn't go to the bathroom. Call me what you want being a big chicken but I think it's much easier to go up two flights of stairs than going down four to the basement. I hurried to the bathroom and flung it open to find Zero and Yuki. I caught them in one of their cute moments where Yuki had the chocolate touching his lips. I kind of wanted to warn him that the candy was going to taste like trash but my mind is on important matters.

"A-Akira" Yuki blushed finding herself in a awkward posistion.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys but if neither of you are going to use the bathroom, please in all kindness get the hell out" I ordered pointing my thumb at the door. This caused them to both sweat drop. They weren't processing how desperate I am to pee, so I literally had to throw them out on their behinds. I was thankful to finally relieve myself.

"W-wait, Akira why weren't you out on patrol" Yuki hollered on the other side of the door just when I thought I could have a moments peace from this fictional world. _Dear lord please get me the hell out of here._

* * *

I didn't sleep well throughout the night because I kept thinking about the damn basement again. I woke up to craving coffee like a blood thirsty vampire, no pun intended. I quickly made my coffee knowing if I didn't hurry I was going to be late and Zero was going to freak out again. Sniffing my black roasted drink made me feel at peace like being surrounded by puppies and kittens. Mia had already left to class enjoying to be the first person to arrive even before the teacher.

A loud knock came from outside my door. "Akira, let's go" Zero bang the door once more. He was still paranoid that I might stay in for the whole day again. My plan was to sit at my desk and drink my coffee in isolation and beautiful silence before I went to class. That clearly wasn't going to happen so I swung the door open hitting the wall to find him a bit stunned.

"What's up w- "

"Shh...don't talk to me until this coffee is halfway done" I growled. Zero took the hint and said nothing. He was always quiet anyways so the silence didn't bother him. Yuki eventually caught up to us surprised to find Zero in the building.

"Zero! You can't be in the girls dorm!" Yuki tried to whisper not knowing that this has been going on for two straight days.

"I wouldn't have to come all this way if you get your sister to come to class more often." Zero replied sending me side glares. Again my coffee isn't halfway done so for everyone sake it's best I kept my mouth shut and sip my coffee.

Right when we were about to exit the building. The girl dorm president caught us with Zero. She was best friends with Mia if you can tell. They both had a common hobby in calling out me and Yuki. Mostly me because for some reason I'm an easier target especially when I forget the girls mandatory accessories like the red bow tie.

"Akira, this is the second report I have been told that a boy has been entering the girl's sun dorms. This unacceptable and doesn't give any respect to your roomate" She said her voice in a strong authoritative voice that made Yuki tremble. Zero and I were completely unfazed by this.

"Won't happen again" I answered my voice flat tone. She wasn't please with the sound of my answer and had a dark aura surrounding her. Yuki slightly shrunk hiding behind me and Zero.

"I'm reporting you to the headmaster's-" she kept on blabbering causing my coffee to get cold. This day really did suck. "I'll make sure you'll have supplementary classes for a month"

"She's already scheduled for supplementary class for next month" Zero added. I nodded my head not really caring how many she gave me. I actually enjoyed staying in after class less time patrolling.

"Look, president." I said because I cant remember if the author even cared to give you a name or not. "You don't report Zero coming to the girls dorm and we won't confiscate any illegal items involving the Night class for this semester."

Yuki and Zero both gave me a gaping looking wondering what the hell I was thinking. The president kept a stoic expressing giving Yuki and Zero doubts in their mind that she was going to actually go for the deal; however neither of them knew that she was a real Aido fan.

"Deal" was all she said quickly walking ahead of us to the school building.

"You can't be offering deals like that" Yuki scolded. I nodded my head promising I won't ever make deals like that again. Even though I might continue doing so if it gets me out of trouble.

"Let's just get going" Zero sighed too tired to argue with either of us.

 **I know short chapter but I think it's much easier to post and much faster especially if I want to get most of the cute/funny scenes into the story. I'm not sure if I'm doing a pairing yet. I think I might wait a couple of more chapters and set up a poll maybe. Anyways Hope you enjoy Thanks for the reviews:**

 **KEZZ 1, Daughter of Trickery, NightlyRowenTree, steph557 3**

 **don't** **forget to review/Don't be Ghost readers :)**

 **Question: Whose your favorite VK character and why? :)**


	10. Chapter 10 I am Afraid

Class went about the same routine like every day. Yuki fell asleep in class, the teacher yells, then she's punished with supplementary classes and I just watch all this happen from the sidelines. It gets pretty annoying to witness this occur over and over again. Not wanting to be a carbon copy of Yuki, I eventually caught up with the school work and I'm doing okay, better than how I was doing the first day. I'm not an awesome genius like Zero though, I could easily fall back to Yuki's grading level in just an easy slip.

The bell rang for dismissal and Yuki was still sound asleep. Yori didn't bother in trying to wake her up knowing that me and Zero were still in the classroom; however, she most likely just didn't want to stick around and stay with her for more supplementary classes.

"Lets get going. C'mon Akira" Zero called my name. I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed despite finishing my coffee. I glanced over to see Yuki sound asleep and couldn't help feel envious. My supplementary class was rescheduled for next month possibly because the teachers wanted me and Yuki to be separated.

I trudged down the steps following behind Zero. When we were down to the last step, I knew Zero didn't like how peacefully Yuki was sleeping.

"Yo! Yuki" Zero said loudly causing sleeping beauty to stir raising her head up.

"Hmmm? What Zero?" She murmured still half asleep.

"Don't _what_ me. Akira and I are going to start disciplinary committee duties. Finish up your supplementary classes then run over."

"Yeah Yuki! Don't be late" I couldn't help give her childish cheeky grin. Yuki always had the best reaction to things and getting her frustrated was secretly what gave me a bit of happiness in this series.

Just as I expected she shot up from her desk. "I SHOULD BE TELLING YOU THAT!"

"Quit wasting time and let's go" Zero sighed with annoyance grabbing hold of my collar dragging me out the room with the heels of my feet.

Once we were down the halls heading outside the school, Zero had finally let go of my shirt. Instantly, I gulped fresh air.

"You don't have to drag me." I grumbled rubbing my now sore neck.

"Then you should make a better effort in helping out during disciplinary hours" he replied deepening his hands in his pockets. I wanted to tell him that I don't sneak off at nights more than he does behind me and Yuki's back but that would just lead to more heavy arguments and questioning. I let out a sigh figuring it was best to keep my mouth shut and just try to get through the day.

Less and less students were starting to disperse until loud whispers emerged. I didn't think anything of it assuming it was just girls trying to talk about their favorite Night class. My face smack against Zero's back not realizing I was walking behind him rather than beside him.

"W-what the heck Zero! Don't just stop out of no- oh its Kaname" I said at the end slightly surprised. I don't exactly have every detail on what goes on in Vampire knight memorize which I probably should just to keep in mind of scenes to avoid. Following Kaname was another well known vampire Ruka Souen.

"How strange, Yuki isn't with you two today?" Kaname said with a perfect fake genuine composure. Immediately, I remembered this part in the manga. It was a small part in the scene where I knew that Kaname can be a prick.

"She has supplementary class, Kuran" Zero answered coldly walking passed him.

"Kiryu" and here it comes. "How are you now days?" Kaname questioned before he could completely walk away.

"He's fine." I couldn't help add a bit of attitude with the tone of my answer. "So like can you hurry up and do whatever you came here to do." Kaname seemed surprised by my tone of voice and Ruka wasn't happy at all by my-, _well Ruka never liked me_.

"Of course, Akira. I wasn't trying to upset you. I was only concerned for your friend." He smiled which I couldn't tell again if it was real or not.

"Take care" He patted my head and left with Ruka tagging along after him.

When they were finally out of sight I turned around to find Zero gone. I wasn't surprised by this. I mean this is Zero we're talking about. With him gone, I had the chance to head straight to my dorm. Leaving the school, I headed straight for the Sun dorms.

" Miss Cross, aren't you suppose to be at the gates by now" I couldn't help but jump. I turned around to find my homeroom teacher with his arms crossed sternly. Are all these flat characters out to get me! "The reason we had Yuki and you have different supplementary classes was to not have it interfere with your duties. Please return to your post at once."

My shoulders immediately slumped as I turned to the opposite direction. Why did the author create a disciplinary committee? Why not an ice cream committee or something.

In the distance I can hear the girls screaming their lungs out again. _I absolutely hate my job._

* * *

Night fell quickly and I remained on the side of the school while Yuki stayed above us. She was proud to have spotted me actually patrolling. Zero was a little away from me but I was still able to see him from a distance.

Not knowing what to do with my time I decided to gaze up at the stars. I didn't think anything could go wrong today. Well at least not for me. I found that when I'm not by Zero or Yuki the plot usually doesn't follow me. The universe turns a blind. That's what I like to believe anyways.

"Hey!" A stinging a pinch was pulled on my face. "You can't even keep a good look out" Zero said suddenly appearing beside me.

"That hurts, you jerk!" I whined quickly slapping his hand away. "And speak for yourself at least I'm at my post."

"I'm heading back now. Keep your eyes back on the ground-" a small breeze whooshed through causing Zero to instantly pull out his gun from the pocket inside his jacket.

"What do you want Night Class?" Zero had the gun pointed directly at Ruka's neck. At the beginning of the series I was rooting for Zero to pull the trigger. But seeing we were surrounded by vampires, I don't think that would have been a pretty good idea. If I didn't know any better, I would have freaked out and start swinging my sword like a maniac. I couldn't help but smirk to imagine that happening.

"Is something amusing Akira?" Ruka said her voice was like slick ice. "Why does Kaname-sama show considerations to a human like you? I can't allow it"

I couldn't help tilt my head in confusion. " is that question for me or for Zero? Because I don't think Kaname likes Zero enough to even consider him human. More like a bug. No offence Zero" I said quickly at the end.

"You don't even say his name with proper respect" she seethed. To be fair, I never understood honorific titles. Just to play it safe, I kept myself from saying them.

"Don't be too jealous. And for the rest of you. If president Kuran found out, he would reprimand you." Akatsuki remind the rest of the vampires. " Hey you put that away too Kiyr-

"You really shouldn't do that carrot top" I sighed. He looked at me with confusion and then was flipped harshly on his back with Zero's strong grip. _Poor guy just wanted to ease the tension._

"How embarrassing" said Rima leaning one hand on her hip. Shiki agreed along beside her.

"Why are you guys here? Did you two come to fight for Kaname's honor or just to be in the drama?" I grinned love seeing their blank expression. These two vampires besides Takuma of course were my favorite characters

"Actually, we came along because your a close friend of Takuma and make sure nothing happened to you" Shiki answered coolly.

"And also to give you this" Rima pulled out a white envelope. Zero didn't notice being too busy imagining a killing frenzy only to be interrupted.

"HOLD IT! FIGHTING IS PROHIBITED. IT SAYS SO ON THE HANDBOOK!" Yuki jumped right next to Zero. I always found this scene funny. As soon as Yuki arrives everybody leaves.

"Zero what were you doing? I wasn't sure whether I should say this...but you've been acting strangely lately." Yuki said worriedly.

"I second that." I added. As much as I hated being attach to these characters. It really sucks to see them in pain especially Zero.

"Both of you. Leave me alone"

He walked away leaving Yuki and I. A small shiver went done my back. This is where the plot thickens. Yuki and Zero are going to have twisted fate and there nothing I can do stop it.

" _We_ should go find Zero"

 _Did she seriously say 'we'?_ I gave her one of my famously used expression that words don't need to be said out loud.

"Yes. I'm being serious. Zero is our friend and something isn't right with him." _Of course there isn't something right with him. He is transitioning to vampire_! She grabbed hold of my wrist and immediately started running toward the school.

No. No. This isn't happening. "Yuki wait let's just take a second and think about this" I said trying hard to rip the grip she had on my wrist. _Damn it, was she always this strong?_

She swung the door open to the school and was heading up the stairs. The melody of the Vampire Knight opening started to to ring in my ears "Yuki I don't think I should be here" I found myself suddenly saying. I didn't know if Yuki heard me or she just completely ignored it.

"ZERO!" She instantly spotted him. He was against the wooden rail panting sickly.

"I told you two to leave me alone.. Yuki"

"Yuki! wait stop!" It was no use. This was destined to happen. But why does it feel like I'm the one to blame when she gets hurt. Everything would be so much easier if I wasn't here.

Zero had already had Yuki trapped holding her tightly from behind. Her eyes widen in fear realizing what was about to happen. "Zero let Yuki go!"

Instantly his fangs shot out and roughly pierced her neck. I don't know how long Zero was suppose to drink Yuki's blood but seeing the blood and fangs... _I wished I stopped it the second it started._ I wanted to pretend that all of this was fake but it wasn't. I grabbed Yuki trying my best to pull him away from her.

"Akira" Zero growled his eyes were bloody crimson.

"Sorry about this Zero." I grabbed my anti- vampire knife with my other hand. I didn't want to hurt him but Kaname is taking way to long for my liking. My anti- weapon could at shock him enough to realization. The moment the metal touch his skin electricity coursed through him and Yuki was free.

"Are you okay!" I held Yuki knowing too well that she lost a lot of blood.

"Z-zero is a vamp-"

"Yeah Yuki I think that's pretty obvious-" my body hit the wall hard with Zero pining my arm tightly against it. I couldn't move my body. He was all around me and I immediately felt claustrophobic.

"Akira..." Zero huffed. My body suddenly went into fight mode instinctively. I didn't want to be bitten. _I didn't want to die like that not..._ a fragment image exploded in my mind.

" ** _Take your pick."said one man in a dark cloak. "We have the_ _finest_ _humans with the rarest blood type."_**

 ** _"Good_ _choice_ _. Akira (3401) she's a favorite amongst vampires." His deep voice awed._**

Before Zero could pierce his fangs at me his weight was suddenly off of me. Kaname had finally came through with the headmaster behind him.

"You have been reduced to blood thirsty beast Zero Kiryu." Said Kaname his eyes redden with anger.

"K-kaname" I heard Yuki in the background as Zero stood in full shock. She ran up to protect Zero despite being harshly bitten. I wasn't even bitten but yet I was shaking. I'm scared and I cant find myself to control it. Yuki fainted once she was in front of Zero leaving Kaname to say his last words.

"Akira let's take you and Yuki to the nurses office." The headmaster said gently.

"Akira... I am sorry" I heard Zero whisper but I couldn't make myself turn to him. I wanted to say that it was okay but I couldn't.

When we reached the office I couldn't find myself speaking. Kaname was comforting Yuki even though Yuki didn't want any of it. All she wanted was to see Zero while I want sadly to be far from him as possible.

"Are you afraid of vampires now?" Kaname asked Yuki. She immediately shook her head no; however, my insides were screaming yes.  
I am afraid.

 **A/N: man this took me awhile to figure out how I wanted this scene to go. I didn't want my OC to get bitten by Zero like most VK stories including my own. And didn't want her to be in the scene either like most but I felt like she needed to be there. Well I hoped you guys liked it. I hope to have the rest uploaded soon. Dont be ghost readers. :)**

 **~question which character from VK do you hate the most and why :)**


End file.
